


Roses and Cloth

by RRanger0896 (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, OC is Vincent Valentine from FF7, The Author Regrets Nothing, UA is in Ireland, if you squint hard enough - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RRanger0896
Summary: One is an exchange student from America, the other is the younger brother of a notorious villain.  How will these two get along?





	1. Nightmares and Exchange Students

**___________________________________Introduction_______________________________**

Screams. Screams was all he could remember from his family. When he was three years old Arin Shimura watched as his older brother, Tenko, lost control of his quirk and accidentally killed his family. Tenko was able to disintegrate anything he touches with all five fingers on one hand. He was found hiding under a mattress in his bedroom by All Might and his sidekick, Sir Nighteye, and a hero named Gran Torino. They took him to the closest hospital to make sure he didn’t have any life threatening injuries and find out if he had any living relatives who could take him in. They found a woman named Inko Midoriya who was his father’s half-sister and the younger daughter of Nana Shimura, making her Arin’s aunt. She agreed to take him in and raise him alongside her son, Izuku Midoriya. At six years old he began to train in multiple martial arts, including; Muay Thai, Shotokan Karate, Taekwondo, Hapkido and Tiger Style Kung Fu. Learning these styles he was able to create his own fighting style combining styles from his training. His fighting style combined with his quirk, (ability to turn into living cloth that is indestructible and he can bring other people with him) made him into a powerful opponent. At 6,2 and with a moderately muscular frame he was also imposing to look at, minus his long black hair and red eyes. Life could be worse for him, being the life of a party and a cool guy. Granted he still had nightmares about “The Incident” regularly.

**__________________________________Nightmare_________________________________**

“Tenko, Tenko, What's going on out her….” His sister started.

“I swear, it was an accident.” Tenko replied.

“Tenko, we can take care of this, just give me your hand.” His sister said before getting disintegrated.

At that point his mother and grandparents came out to help him. Unfortunately he also disintegrated them.

“Tenko, Tenko you little bastard get over here.” his father yelled from the house.

“What did you do?” His father asked while arming himself with garden tools.

“I’LL KILL YOU!” he yelled while running towards his son.

He never laid a finger on him as Tenko disintegrated his father. Seeing this three year old Arin hid under his mattress.

“Arin...Arin...Arin...ARIN!” a voice yelled at him.

**__________________________________Arin’s POV_________________________________**

Arin woke from his nightmare to see his cousin/adoptive brother Izuku watching him with concern.

“What happened?” Arin asked with fear evident in his voice.

“You fell asleep and had another nightmare.” Izuku explained handing him a drink.

Arin took a drink then asked “What’s in this?”

“Rum and Coke, you always kind of get somewhat better with a little liquor in your system.” Izuku explained to his cousin.

“What time is it?” Arin asked, finishing the drink.

“About 7:00 p.m.” Izuku answered.

“Shit, it’s early. We still have a week until classes start at UA, why don’t we go out tonight? And I’m not taking “No” for an answer, get your fake ID and let’s get going.”

The two ended up going to a local bar they frequented called Dropkick Murphys, they didn’t check ID’s and the drinks were cheap. What they didn’t realize was that there were two sisters and their two friends all from the US looking to see what there was to do in Ireland.

**___________________________________Ruby’s POV_______________________________**

“C’mon little sis, this place looks cool.” A blonde with purple eyes said pleading to a girl with silver eyes and red-black hair.

“Yang you say that about every place we’ve walked past.” the girl said.

“Come on Ruby, let’s just go into this place and make your sister happy.” A black haired girl with cat ears reasoned.

“I agree with Blake on this. Let’s just go in, have a few drinks and get back to the apartment and get prepared for classes at UA.” A white haired girl with a scar on her face added.

“Ok, ok, you win Yang, besides how bad can a place called Dropkick Murphys be?” Ruby admitted defeat.

Once the four walked into the bar a guy decided to try and hit on them. The guy only got a few sentences in before a fist met his face.

“Get the fuck out of here!” a teen with long black hair and red eyes said to the creep.

“Oh. Your gonna regret this! HEY JOHNNY GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME KICK THIS GUYS ASS!” The creep yelled while getting up.

“Oh your dead emo bitch. I’m gonna fuck you up….” Johnny started but was tackled by a guy with green hair and eyes.

As this happened the emo looking teen beat up creep number one before helping his friend with creep number two. The bartender fired a gun into the air and kicked out the two creeps.

“Thanks for that, those guys were creeps.” Ruby said to the two.

“No problem, I’m Arin Shimura by the way and this is my cousin Izuku Midoriya, who are you and your friends by the way?” the guy, named Arin asked her.

“Oh, I’m Ruby Rose, and the girl with cat ears is Blake Belladonna, the one with the white hair and ponytail is Weiss Schnee and the blonde one is my older sister Yang Xiao Long.” She responded.

“Cool, why don’t you four come sit with me and Izzy, we’re regulars here so no one will mess with you?” Arin asked Ruby and the girls.

“Ok, thanks.” Ruby replied in an excited tone.

**________________________________Izuku’s POV__________________________________**

‘What is Arin up to?’ Izuku thought to himself.

“Hey, Green, you drink too much or something?” Yang asked him.

“Oh, no. I was just in my own head.” Izuku responded to the blonde.

“C’mon, let’s walk over to the bar for drinks.” Yang said while dragging him from the table by his arm.

“Ok Green. If your boy does anything to hurt my sister I will see to it that he is gutted like a deer. You hear me?” Yang threatened.

“You have nothing to worry about, Arin isn’t like that, besides, if anything does happen between them I’m sure your sister would be the dominant one in that relationship.” Izuku joked causing Yang to start laughing.

“Oh my god, Green. I can totally see that.” Yang said while laughing.

“So what brings you to Ireland anyways.” Izuku asked remembering Ruby saying they were from America.

“Oh, we’re here for school. We are recommendation students for class 1-A at UA High.” Yang answered with a smile on her face.

“Really, me and Arin are also in class 1-A. What are your quirks if I may ask?” Izuku asked with a gleam in his eye.

“Oh well, Ruby’s is called Rose Storm, It lets her move at faster than normal speeds in a flash of rose petals. Weiss’ is called Glyphs, it lets her use glyphs to manipulate the elements, though she prefers ice, Blake’s is called Shadow Cat, it lets her create shadow clones of herself and it gives her a set of cat ears and mine is called Berserker, it lets me absorb any damage I take and deal it back in my attacks. What about you and him?” Yang explains to Izuku.

“Well Arin can turn into a mass of cloth that can move and he can attack from it, he can also bring people into it with him, he named it Cloth Bolt. Mine is a strength enhancer that I called Superpower. I know, real creative.” Izuku finished in a joking tone.

“Well tonight has been fun. Can I get your cell number so the six of us can hang out again?” Yang asked with pleading eyes.

The girls left and at that point Izuku and Arin decided to call it a night themselves.

“So how did things go with you two?” Arin asked his cousin as the two walked home.

“Went fine, she asked for my cell number so we could all hang out again. I also found out they’re all going to be in our class and what their quirks are.” Izuku answered.

“Little casanova you!” Arin fake punched his cousin, “Ruby also gave me her number, she even wrote it with red lipstick and drew a heart around it.”

“And yet you call me a casanova.” Izuku shrugged, punching his cousin back, “So you going to call her up?”

“Uh, maybe.” Arin shrugged, “Maybe we should take them to that beach you helped clean up last year.”

“Seems like an OK idea.” Izuku shrugged in response.

“You doubting my ideas?” Arin asked in a fake annoyed tone.

“Last time you had an idea we spent the night sleeping in a burnt out Buick LaSaber.” Izuku deadpanned.

“Jesus have some faith, besides going to the beach, playing beach games and having some drinks isn’t the worst idea I’ve had.” Arin explained.

“Ok fine, but your leaving the fake shark fin at home.” Izuku reasoned.

“Oh, your no fun.” Arin replied with a smile on his face.


	2. Beach Games and Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the beach, let's see if an explosive blonde can ruin it.

**________________________________Ruby’s POV__________________________________**

Later after leaving Dropkick Murphys the girls were interrogating Ruby about her interactions with Arin.

“So wait, Rubes did what exactly” Yang was shocked while asking Blake while Ruby looked on in shock.

“I asked you not to tell her that.” Ruby complained to the cat girl, who was failing at hiding her smirk.

“Your acting like giving a boy your phone number is a bad thing.” Blake responded to the girl who was currently as red as her namesakes.

“She also wrote it in lipstick and drew a heart around it.” Weiss added, not even looking up from her book.

“Et Tu Weiss?” Ruby asked with a startled look.

“Damn Rubes, turning on the tricks for this one.” Yang said while laughing at her sister.

“But weren’t you busy hitting on his cousin at the bar?” Blake asked, feeling sympathy for Ruby.

“That was just friendly banter!” Yang yelled in shock, face now turning red.

“Didn’t you get his phone number? Cause I remember watching you put a piece of paper he wrote something on in your jacket pocket.” Weiss added, still not looking up.

“If your gonna add something at least look up at us.” Yang said to Weiss.

“Pass.” Weiss was still not looking up.

At that point Ruby slipped out of the room and onto the balcony, at this point her phone started ringing, it was an unknown number. With hesitance she answered the phone.

“Hello?” she asked hesitantly.

“Hey Ruby, it’s me, Arin. You know, from the bar.” Arin replied.

“Oh, it’s you. I was wondering if you were gonna call, you know, after getting the third degree from Yang.” Ruby told him over the phone.

“Funny, Izzy was doing the same to me. So anyways this might seem a bit forward but would you and your friends like to meet me and Izzy at the beach tomorrow?” Arin asked the girl.

“Oh, well, I’m not sure about the others but I’m in. I’ll ask the others and see if they want to come to.”

“Ok cool, We’ll meet at the beach at around noon. I’ll see you then.” Arin replied before hanging up.

At that point Ruby went back into the room to ask the girls if they were interested in a day out.

“And I’m saying if your gonna add something you should at least be a part of the conversation.” Yang said while holding Weiss’ book out of her reach. 

“Guys…” Ruby started.

“And I’m saying to give me back my book before I lose my patience.” Weiss snapped back at Yang.

“Guys…” Ruby Repeated.

“Bring it Snow White.!” Yang yelled back.

“Guys…” Ruby repeated again.

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!” Blake yelled, silencing the two, “Ruby’s trying to ask us something.”

She then gestured to Ruby, “Go ahead Ruby.”

“Thanks Blake,” the girl turned towards the two, “I just got a call from Arin and he and his cousin wanted to know if we wanted to check out the beach tomorrow.”

“Beach Trip? I’m in.” Yang replied, not missing a beat.

“Sounds like it might be fun. Ok, I’ll come along.” Blake replied.

“I’ll pass.” Weiss replied, back to her book.

“C’mon Ice Queen, loosen up.” Yang reasoned with the girl.

“If I do, will you let me get back to my book undisturbed?” Weiss asked the blonde.

“For tonight.” Yang answered .

“Fuck it, I’m in.” Weiss answered, not looking up.

“Ok, I’ll text Arin, he said to meet at noon.” Ruby replied, with an excited tone.

“And I’m gonna mess with Green over texts.” Yang replied to Ruby.

“Please don’t.” Ruby pleaded.

“To bad already messaging.” Yang responded.

**_________________________________Arin’s POV__________________________________**

At the same time the two guys are in the living room of their apartment checking their phones.

“Izzy, what’s up with you right now, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Arin asked his cousin who was in a shocked state looking at his phone.

“She...She...Arin I don’t know if she’s trolling me or if I’m just drunk but she just said and I quote, “Can’t wait to see how much of your body your swimsuit leaves exposed.” What does that mean?” Izuku asked while not looking up from his phone.

“I’m sure she’s just teasing. Also Ruby said she and all of them will be meeting us at noon right outside the gas station near the beach.” Arin replied, laughing slightly at his cousin.

“With that note I’m going to sleep so, see you in the morning.” Izuku replied while going to his room.

“Night Izzy, I’m sure Yang will love seeing you in a swimsuit.” Arin replied, causing his cousin to stop in place, “I’m just teasing Izzy, Although.”

At this point Izuku went into his room.

“Well might as well get some sleep myself.” Arin said, walking to his room.

**The Next Day: Noon**

“Oh, there you all are. I was beginning to think you weren't coming.” Arin joked at the four while his cousin was in the gas station buying drinks and ice for a cooler.

“Ok i got beer, coke and for reasons only known to Arin, SunnyD.” Izuku said walking out of the gas station with a filled cooler.

“But wait don’t beaches not allow coolers?” Weiss asked confused.

“Oh, we have a way around that. We bury the cooler in the sand and place a towel over it.” Arin explained to the girls.

“Smart.” Yang commented as they walked to the beach.

At this point they seperated into locker rooms to change into their swimsuits and put their cloths in lockers that had digital combinations.

They then met outside the locker rooms to find a spot to set up, “Alright let's just find a spot and have a good ti…” Arin started but was interrupted by a loud voice yelling directed at his cousin.

“DEKU YOU BASTARD, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” the loud voice yelled.

“OI, BAKUGO! YOU CAN'T JUST SHOW UP HERE AND START YELLING AT SOMEONE LIKE HE JUST SHOT YOUR MOTHER OR SOMETHING.” Arin yelled back to the approaching blonde.

“Oh are you going to stand up to me instead of your useless bastard you call a cousin.” Bakugo argued to Arin.

“You know Izzy told me everything you said to him that day,” Arin said causing Bakugo to immediately get a slight flash of fear in his eyes, “Your lucky, you see, me and Izzy are entertaining some new friends today, so I’m not going to do what I said I would do to you for what you said. However, if I hear you telling anyone to, and I quote “Take a swan dive off a building and pray you get a useful quirk in the next life” I will hunt you down and cut your head off and mount it to my TV, and if it gets me a better reception then it will do more for me then you have ever done in your whole life. Got it?” Arin asked/threatened Bakugo.

“Whatever, have fun with your sluts then, and remember, I’ll take you both down if you get in my way.” Bakugo said while walking away. At that point Izuku then walked away in the opposite direction.

“Should someone go and talk him?” Ruby asked with a look of concern on her face.

“I’ll go and talk to him.” Arin replied to her, “After all he’s always the one to make me feel better, so it’s my job to make him feel better.

**__________________________________Izuku’s POV________________________________**

‘That blonde, prolapsed asshole, just as I was about to have a good time, he had to show up.” Izuku thought to himself.

“Izzy, hey, Izzy the girls are getting worried about you.” Arin said, touching his shoulder in an effort to be supportive, ”Don’t worry man, no one thinks your useless.”

“Sorry. It’s just, hearing that just makes me go back to that place I was at last year.” Izuku told his cousin as he was trying to calm himself down.

“C’mon, let's just get you a beer, play some volleyball with the girls and forget about Bakugo, c’mon man.” Arin suggested.

“Alright,” Izuku finally smiled to his cousin, “let’s get back to the girls.” Izuku answered as they began to walk back to the girls.

“Hey you doing ok?” Ruby asked with a concerned expression.

“Yeah I’m fine now…” Izuku stopped when Yang walked up to him and hugged him, “What are you doing?”

“You looked like you could use a hug right now.” Yang said to Izuku, who was than turning red.

“Ok, how about some volleyball?” Arin asked as he finished burying the cooler and covered it with a towel.

**Hours Later**

“So that was fun, we should do this again sometime.” Yang suggested to the two, “Oh and before I forget.” At that point Yang walked up to Izuku and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, lets.” Izuku replied at this point looking like he showered in red spray paint.

“I’ll call you up later Green.” Yang teased the now catatonic teen.

“Aside from the incident earlier, I had fun.” Blake said to the two, then turned to Weiss, “What about you Weiss?”

“Today was satisfactory. Although that guy earlier was a dick.” Weiss responded.

“Thanks for inviting us out today, we’ll see you in class.” Ruby said to the two before turning to Arin, “Could you bend down a little bit?” she asked him.

“Um ok, you mind telling me why though.” Arin asked her, however he didn’t get an answer from the girl and only got a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Well, I guess we’ll see you later, I guess. I’m having trouble with words today.” Arin shuddered out turning red as his eyes.

At this point Ruby held in a laugh as the four left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Chapter 2 is up. As you all can see, I made Bakugo into a complete asshole (Like in canon) so expect him to be pretty bad to everyone.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


	3. Adoption Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up For Adoption

**I'm throwin’ this one. If anyone wants to adopt it go ahead. I’m sorry but I tried.**

  
  


**As Always**

  
  


**Later**

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is a new story that was requested by FeralG3 on FF.net. This seems like it will be fun.
> 
> As Always
> 
> Later


End file.
